Shadowstalker
by nlys
Summary: Safiya was born a snow leopard into the Legendary LeopardClan, but snow leopards are seen as unclean and are normally driven out or killed. Will Safiya's parents be understanding? Or will they leave her to Mother Nature's cruel hand to live or die?


**Hey there everyone! I decided it would be cool to write a story about the ancient Clans: Lion, Tiger, Leopard and a few other 'lost' Clans. I hope you like it and I'll try to get a new chapter up every few days, and if not then at least once a week. I'll even let some of you create a few cats to put in 'Shadowstalker', though I will only accept the first ten reviews. This story will be written in three parts (or three books if that how you want to put it) so in each part or book I'll try to have a different characters POV, but for the first part or book I will only have two main characters, one will be my own and another might be yours.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Erin Hunters Warrior Series but own Shadowstalker as it is my own idea and anyone who wishes to use some of my ideas must ask me first, I no problem with it but I would like to be told first.**

_**A l l e g i a n c e s: **_

**LeopardClan: (Tree Spirits)**

**Leader:** Half-tail – Small golden she-leopard with black band around neck, half of her tail is missing.

**Leader's Mate:** Borga – Large male leopard with three black spots above both eyes.

**Leader's Cubs:** Safiya – Small unusually grey she-leopard, with dark sapphire eyes.

Toto – Large golden male with three black rings on tail tip.

**Senior Guards:**

Shadow – pale golden she-leopard.

**Apprentice:** Ivy

Thorn – largely built male leopard with unusually sharp claws.

Snake – Thin sleek male with a darker tinge of gold.

**Junior Guard/s:**

Ivy – Small she-leopard with unusual green eyes.

**Senior Hunters:**

Patch – Small lithe male leopard with unusually large spots that look like patches.

Death – Unusually large male with yellow eyes.

Smoke – Dark golden male.

**Apprentice:** Mouse

**Junior Hunter/s:**

Mouse – Small golden-brown she-leopard.

**LionClan: (Sun Spirits)**

**Leader:** Samba – Large light brown lion

**Leader's Mate:** Tumo – Large light brown lioness

**Leader's Cubs:** Bebe – Small lioness with black markings around her eyes, dark sky blue eyes.

Jirrah – Large lion with a distinct black stripe down his back with unusual long curver claws that poke out of his pads when sheathed.

Dargo – Large lion with two black spots around his nose.

**Senior Gards:**

Scar – Large dark brown (almost black) lion, has a deep ugly scar running from left shoulder to his left hind leg.

**Junior Guard/s:**

None

**Senior Hunters:**

Milga – Small tan lioness.

Red – Large muscly lioness.

**Apprentice:** Robin.

Beauty – Small brown lioness with a black spot between her ears.

Charm – Small and has a black spot between her eyes.

Joy – Large lioness with a spot her ears and eyes.

**Junior Hunter/s:**

Robin – Dark redy-brown lioness.

**TigerClan: (Water Spirits)**

**Leader:** Shame – Dark golden tiger.

**Apprentice:** Khairi – Large pale orange tiger with a black band around muzzle.

**Leader's Mate:** Swahili – White tigress with blue almost white eyes.

**Leader's Cubs:** Sangha – large shy tiger with faint brown stripes.

Kumal – Small white aggressive tiger with faint black stripe.

**Senior guards:**

Claw – Large tiger with ugly scar's running down his ride side, from shoulder to hind leg.

**Apprentice:** Ajani.

Kongo – Large dark almost black tiger.

**Apprentice:** Kito.

Zulu – Small tigress with a thick black band around her neck.

**Junior Guard/s:**

Ajani – Large white male tiger with dark blue eyes.

Kito – Small pale orange almost white tigress.

**Senior Hunters:**

Fang – Claw's twin brother with bright blue eyes.

Jabari – Bright orange tiger with thick black bands around belly.

**Apprentice:** Bem.

Kamaria – Small white tigress with sapphire blue eyes.

**Junior Hunter/s:**

Bem – Small gentle tigress with bright amber eyes.

**CheetahClan: (Wind Spirits)**

**Leader:** Nerang – She-cheetah with four distinct spots between her eyes.

**Leader's Mate:** Nkoski – Largely built cheetah with a white spot in right eye.

**Leader's Cub's:** Niribi – Identical to Kike but has a white spot under both ears.

Borri – Large male with white flecks around eyes.

Kike – Small she- cheetah with two black spots above her eyes.

**Senior Guards:**

Zuri – Small thickly built she-cheetah.

**Apprentice:** Themba.

Shomari – An unusually large male cheetah with dark yellow eyes.

Yoruba – Small male with scar across forehead and a nick in his ear.

**Junior Guards:**

Themba – Large male cheetah with an unusual band around neck.

**Senior Hunters:**

Lehana – Large lithe build.

**Apprentice:** Meeka.

Hausa – Small thin male with amber eyes.

**Junior Hunters:**

Meeka – Small she-cheetah with a 'V' shape stripe on her forehead.

**ShadowClan: (Night Spirits)**

**Leader:** Tano – Large black she-leopard with blue eyes.

**Leader's Mate:** Padrus – Large dapple grey leopard with dark golden eyes.

**Leader's Cubs:** Sipho – Small light grey she-leopard with dark green eyes.

**Shadowwalkers:**

Kwame – Largely built unusual black tiger with thick shoulders.

Makko – Black leopard with bright blue, almost white, eye.

Akusa – Small dark grey she-leopard with pale yellow eyes.

Kwado – Large midnight black leopard with a pale pink scar running from left ear to shoulder.

**Junior Shadowwalkers:**

Dalila – Small unusual black tigress with white stripes.

**Senior Hunters:**

Kwaku – Small thin unusually black tiger with dark yellow eyes.

Aju – Thin pale black she-leopard.

Adwona – Small midnight black lioness with bright amber eyes.

**Junior Hunter/s:**

Kua – Lithe looking pale black she-leopard with green eyes.

**Scout/s:**

Ayize – Small dark dapple grey she-leopard with dark blue eyes.

**PureClan: (Moon Spirits)**

**Leader:** Jabari – Large white lion with yellow eyes.

**Leaders Mate:** Kesi – White lioness with black marks on ear tips.

**Leaders Cubs:** Kesia – Small lioness with black mark of forehead with green/yellow eyes.

Sahida – Large whit lioness with dark golden eyes.

**Lightwalkers:**

Mansa – Large with tiger with thick long claws.

Sembile – White lioness with blue eyes.

Zaid – White lion with dark amber eyes.

**Junior Lightwalkers:**

Ajayi – White tigress with yellow eyes.

**Senior Hunters:**

Winda – White tigress with aqua eyes.

Zina – Large thin with lioness.

Sudi – Small lithe white lioness.

**Junior Hunter/s:**

Shani – White lioness with blue eyes tinged with gold.

Siphiwa – Small white lioness with grey/blue eyes.

**Scouts:**

.Sade – Unusual white cheetah with turquoise eyes.

**There is a restricted one or two cat creations per person, as it will get too complicated if you submit a whole family or a few cats for every clan, thanks for your understanding. There will be no need to write what you want to happen to your big cat either, otherwise it gets too confusing with my story line, so anything can happen to your cat (but I'll let you know first and if you do not want anything happening to them, then I will choose either one of my own characters or someone else's) Shadowwalkers, Lightwalkers and Guards are like warriors but they have different names to ad something different to my story and make it unique from Erin Hunters Warriors.**

**You can create a lion, tiger, leopard and a cheetah for one of the 'lost' clans. The other two 'lost' clans are made up of all four big cats, though ShadowClan is made up of mainly darker coloured big cats, like the black panther and a couple of odd black lions, tigers and cheetahs here and there. PureClan is mainly made up of the white lions and tigers, again with the few odd white cheetahs and leopards, though snow leopards are also accepted in PureClan. **

**If you create a snow leopard for LeopardClan though, they are considered an abnormality and are either killed or driven out by the Clan. The same thing normally happens in CheetahClan if a white Cheetah is born, though they are very rare. If a white lion or tiger is born they are given to option to stay of join PureClan. So think carefully about what type of Big Cat you create, because sometimes the unexpected can happen...**

**Normally in each Clan the leader or leaders mate is the only one aloud to have cubs, _but_ I will allow one or two 'Queens' to be created, so if you want to create a queen then look at the reviews to make sure there are no others reviews with created queens. Remember I'll only accept two queens and I'll make an acceptation for how many cats you can make if you want to create a queen.**

**So here is the form you need to use when creating your big cat: (WARNING: If you create more than two big cats none of them will be put into the story!)**

**Name:**

**Type of big cat (lion, tiger, leopard or cheetah):**

**Gender:**

**Clan:**

**Rank:**

**Detailed Description:**

**Short Description:**

**History (For if your big cat was an 'orphan' and taken in by another Clan):**

**I'll also accept a few loners, and if you want to create a loner just say so in the 'Clan' part. **

**Remember; If you submit more than two cats they will not be used.**

**The story will be up as soon as I get some more big cats and decide who the other main character will be… So good luck and have fun creating!**


End file.
